I'm Yours
by LittlexCreature
Summary: AU. Sebastian has waited years for Ceil to finally be reincarnated. But what happens when Ceil can't even remember who he is what they had? Sebastian will have to make his young mate fall back in love with him! SLASH. Rated M for later chapters
1. Ciel

It was dark in my room. My clock beeped 12:30 pm.

Something was wrong. It was to quiet.

My great grandfather is a loud sleeper. I can hear him from down the halls.

I can't hear him tonight. He is silent.

Something's wrong. I jump out of my bed and out of the room.

I run to his. I force his door open.

He laid there, eyes and mouth wide open. Not a single breath being taken in.

I run to his side. I hold his large wrinkly hand in mine.

He did not look at me. He did not breathe.

My great-grandfather was dead. I was alone once again.

**10:30 am, Friday**

It was cloudy. The dark sky promised rain on such a depressing day. I wanted to cry, but I swore to him that I would never shed another tear. I was alone again, but that's ok. I'm always alone, always by myself. It was never something new.

They lowered his casket into the ground. An assortment of white flowers covered the top. Before they could finally close the hole and render me finally and utterly alone, I stepped close to his grave and I threw a white lily, his favorite flower. The Undertaker pat my back hard before picking up his shovel and throwing the dirt on top the casket, squishing the flowers beneath it.

My family I never knew or respected started drifting away, back into their cars and off to my grand fathers home, which is to be mine very soon. I stayed behind as well as someone else. He stayed far away, next to a large willow tree, but he made no move to come closer. The man was familiar but I could not see his face. The undertaker came by again and swept me off my feet. I was too tired and to depressed to reprimand him.

He carried me to his car and placed me in the front passenger seat. I buckled myself up and stared outside the window as Undertaker began to get in on the drivers side. The man was there again. To far to see his face, but close enough to see him waving. I couldn't help but wave back. Did he grin? It looked like he did.

I looked back at the Undertaker for a second before looking back at the man. He was gone. "Something the matter, little Ceil-kun?"

I wonder if I should tell him. "There…was a man at the funeral. He didn't give flowers or anything; he just stood by the willow tree and watched everyone."

"Ah, did he scare you?"

I lay back in my seat and ignored the man's stupid antics. "No…but it felt like I knew him from somewhere. Do you know him?"

"Maybe~!" Sometimes I wondered why I was friends with the man. He was utterly annoying.

The car ride back home was short but it was also calming. Undertaker was silent the rest of the way home and I was happy for that. It gave me time to think about how I will have to deal with my family today and the reading of the will tomorrow.

Cars parked all along the front of the house, making it hard to get into the garage. Undertaker did not carry me out this time, only walked behind me as I made my way into the house. Music was blazing and trash and food was thrown all over the house. The many different maids tried picking up the messes but there was to much and it somehow always reappeared after they just cleaned it.

One of the maids saw me and bowed lowly, apologizing for the mess. It was only in the kitchen so I wasn't angry. Not yet.

I walked into the large living room and stopped dead, dropping my cane in the process. The maid from earlier picked it up huridly but I was not paying attention to her. The house was a total reck. These people come into my home and ruin it? They don't even have the decency to be depressed about my great-grandfathers death? How dare these people!

Cluching my fists tightly, I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Get out!"

Everything stopped and everyone turned their heads towards me. "All of you! Get out of this house. NOW!"

Some people ran out of this house but others just grinned and tried to reach for more food before the Undertaker smacked them on the hand with my cane. How he got it was beyond me. "Now now little maggots, Ceil-kun told you all to leave. It be best for you to do so."

They all left, slowly, but they left. I limped to the couch and slouched into it, fully exhausted. The maids set to work fairly quickly and did so in silence, never meeting my gaze. The Undertaker came up to me and sat down. He was silent before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and chuckling.

"That was a brave thing you did little Ceil-kun~! Showing them whose boss is so fun, especially if it was you who did it."

I rolled my eyes to the heavens. "Is that all Undertaker? I think it's time for you to be leaving as well. I thank you for all you've done today."

He chuckled darkly before standing up. "It was my pleasure little prince! Now don't forget; the social worker is going to come by soon and tell you who'll be your guardian from now on. Please be nice."

I snickered lightly. "I'm always nice."

The Undertaker laughed loudly as he walked out of the house and back into the garage. Finally, I was alone. The maids were quick in their work and had the house cleaned spotless in less then two hours. I should give them a bonus or something…maybe even a day off.

"My Lord, would you like us to prepare you a bath?" French.

"No thank you Siobhan. Why don't you take a day off? In fact, tell the other maids they have the rest of the day off as well."

Siobhan smiled brightly and bowed, "Oh thank you sir! I will tell the others immediately. Would you like for us to do something for you before we head off?"

I stood up slowly and rested my weight on my cane. "No thank you. You have a good day."

She smiled even more brightly. "You too my lord!"

She ran out the room into the kitchen were the maids were probably gossiping. There were cheers of excitement before a young maid, probably in her mid twenties, came out with a small smile. "I know how you must feel my lord, but I thank you. We all loved your great-grandfather dearly. He was a very nice man who told us many stories of his past. I know he loved you like a son."

"Thank you Marry." I didn't know what to say. Maybe I'm really not alone.

1:20 pm

The door bell rang loudly. The social worker was probably here. I put down my book, grabbed my cane, and walked briskly out of my great-grandfathers study. Usually a maid would answer the door and prepare some tea as I slowly come to great the person, but they were not here now and I would have to answer the door.

The door bell rang again but it did little to annoy me.

I opened the door slowly but did not smile at the hard women. She narrowed her eyes at me and walked in without my permission. I growled lowly in my throat but did not say anything. I followed her into the living room and sat down across from her in an arm chair. She looked around before huffing.

"No tea this time?" She glared at me.

I did well not to show her my anger. "I have given my maids a day off. If you'd like something to drink, get it yourself."

"You have no respect for anybody do you? As I should know. You're simply a spoiled boy who lets others do things for you. Your grandfather was a foolish man for taking you in. A good amount of time in an orphanage would have toughened you up and taught you a lessen."

"Ma'am, you'd do best if you keep that fly catcher mouth of yours shut. You will not disrespect my great-grandfather in his own home. I am spoiled, I will agree to that, but I do respect people. You, on the other hand, have no morals for anyone but yourself. I just lost a dear family member and you act as if nothing even happened. I wonder how your boss will take this news?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"You tell me ma'am. You come into my home and not even once think of the pain I'm feeling after going to a funeral? I am a spoiled child and I can do whatever I want."

The lady stood up and glared at me. "You new guardian is named Sebastian. He is the vice president of the Phantomhive Company and a trusted friend of the family. He will be here by tomorrow." She pulled out a stack of papers from her brief case and slammed the on the coffee table in front of me. "Have him and you sign them by tomorrow and sent back to me. I will see myself out."

Once I heard the front door slam, I relaxed against the chair. I stared dumbly at the papers in front of me before standing up and walking up stairs. I needed a bath, then maybe a nap.

10:00 pm

I was doing homework. The light from the lamp and the fire in the fire place was sufficient light for me. I was my great-grandfathers office. My science, math, and history books were scattered all around me, open to specific pages. There was school tomorrow and I needed to get it done.

I skipped a few days because of my great-grandfathers death but my teacher won't let me use that excuse for long. It would be best if I simply did it all now.

But something was on my mind. It was distracting me from my homework that needed to be done soon. Who was that man at the funeral? Who is my new guardian?

My great grandfather never spoke to me about his vice president, only telling me what he made him do that he could not. He never told me what he looked like nor did he ever bring him over for dinner. The Vice President was an unknown character to me but will now be my guardian? Why does this all sound so cliché?

No matter, I will have to think upon it latter. For now though, my homework should be my top priority.

But still, who was that man at the funeral?

A/N: I know, I know. I should be working on my others right? It was just too big of a temptation! Please review~!


	2. Sebastian

His soul was beautiful. The colors ran from bright blood red to the darkest royal blue I had ever seen. Purple splashed in the middle turning to pink then exploding into a deep crimson red. It slowly morphed back into the deep blue that chilled any demon to the bone.

It was beautiful and it was mine.

It burned like the fires of hell yet cooled like the soft feel of winter snow. I had never had such a delicious soul such as Ciel's. My master's soul was the strongest I had ever held and yet it was lighter then a feather. It was soft yet cut deeply into my claws. Yes, my master's soul was beautiful and it was a shame I would only be able to eat such a luxury once.

But as I held my masters soul in my claws, a feeling of pain erupted in the pits of my stomach. I did not want to eat my master's soul. It made my mouth water and the soul was tempting, whispering sweet nothings, but I didn't want it.

I fell in love with the human long before he knew I existed. He was my mate from the beginning and always would be. I had searched through the seven levels of hell to finally find his soul taking form into the human world. I had waited, for years, for the moment he would finally need me, call on me, and I would make him mine.

But it never worked out liked I had planned. I was so engrossed in killing all those who had hurt my mate that I didn't realize that I made a contract with my own mate. Now that my side of the contract has been filled, it was time for his part to be filled. He had lain on his own bed, messing up the silk sheets and told me to take him.

He told me to eat his soul slowly and painfully, to prove that he was indeed alive. He wanted to feel the pain of my teeth on his flesh and tear his body in two to squeeze his strong heart, where his soul would wait for my demonic teeth to graze into. I had not told him then. I did not tell him he was my mate, until that night. I could smell his soul, it was blazing beneath his breast, but I could not.

"I cannot kill my own mate." I had whispered to him. I had wanted to cry. I wanted the tears to cleanse the both of us. I had wanted the tears to shed the contract between us. I just wanted my master.

He stared at me with beautiful wide blue eyes that held such deep emotions.

**He smiled**.

"I love you, my demon." He touched my face so softly that the tears ran down my face with no hint of stopping. He cried, but he was still smiling. "You're the only one I could ever love."

I laid my head on the crook of his neck. I nipped at his skin and he moaned from under me. I loved my master, my mate. "Take me, my demon. I want to feel you have me. Eat me till you're satisfied. I only give my heart and soul to you."

I sighed and kissed him fully on the lips, not bothering to stop. He was my mate. He was my love. And I would be the one to end his life. I released his lips and wrapped my hands around his throat. "I love you, my demon."

"**I love you, my little demon**."

I divulged in his soul. I let it burn my throat and chill my aching guilty stomach. The burning passion of his love melted my body in more ways then one. The soft burning chilled and bit into my tongue rather viciously. Three fourths of his soul had been eaten away and only a small dark blue fire lay in my claws, burning even brighter then the full soul itself.

Could I eat the rest of him?

No. This is my chance for him to be reborn again. If he had a small part of his soul intact then it would grow in time. But it would not grow in hell. I knew if I left the small soul in hell with me, the fire would burn out and Ciel would cease to ever exist again.

So I let him go. The small piece of burning soul would float away into heaven were it will grow and be reborn once again. All I had to do is wait. Wait for how long now? Reincarnation can take a few years, or it could take hundreds of years. I can't do anything but wait.

I stared down at my mate's cold stiff body. His face had a look of content with a small smile etched in his features. My mate was such a beautiful creature. I lowered myself against his dead body and held him close to me, ignoring the painful scent of death. My master was finally gone, and I was alone. It was my turn to wait once again.

I will wait for my demon because…

**I love my little demon. **

**SXC**

"I heard they will be having a child finally. I hear they are going to name the child Ciel." The Undertaker was a very interesting man. He never cared nor was he inconsiderate of others feelings. Maybe it was his job that had made him this way.

"Why tell me something as meaningless as that?" I growled at him as I took of sip of the peppermint tea.

"It's your chance to see if it's the real Ciel of course, silly demon!" Undertaker waved his hand mockingly before walking into the back of his shop.

Before he could make it back to the front of the shop, I was long gone. My heart was racing and my mind was blowing with questions. I didn't want to take the undertakers words to heart but I truly hoped the man was right. After all, it was my mate we're talking about here.

I reached the Phantomhive family home and easily took the form of a black cat. I easily found a way in the home, knowing it hadn't changed in years since my mate was alive. Shaking the thought away, I climbed through an open window and crouched behind a large furniture before blending into the shadows and searching the house for the lady.

"My Lord! Your wife- the baby. It-it's. It's coming My Lord! The baby!"

"Where is she Bernice? Where is my wife? Have you called a doctor?"

There was running of feet and something crashed. I followed the large man and the maid Bernice. It better be Ciel who was being born.

"Your grandfather called a trusted doctor. He said he should be here soon. He's with your wife right now."

The man followed after the maid as she raced down the hallways. They immediately stopped in front of a bathroom door and opened it. From the protection of the shadows, I could see a lady with dark brown hair gasping in pain in a bathtub. An older man was seated next to her, only to be replaced with the ladies husband. The man encouraged her to breath and spoke softly but she simply yelled that it fucking hurt.

Woman were very interesting.

It was chaos as the doctor was rushed in and set to work quickly. The woman kept screaming and the nurses around them were almost hyperventilating. It was all quit painful for my delicate demonic ears. The doctor yelled that it was coming and for them to get a blanket ready. In a matter of seconds, the doctor pulled out a baby from the womans opening and placed him delicately in the blanket. My heart stopped. The sweet scent of my mate cascaded around my being and for a minute, I wanted to tear the child away from them.

But the child was silent. My mate was not crying as they normally did. My mate could not die now! Not when we are so close to finally being together again.

I wanted to scream, to yell. Something! But my heart leaped with joy as the child in his arms started to cry. My body relaxed and I smiled as the child became silent once again being placed in the arms of his mother. The woman smiled sweetly as she stared down at her baby. I wanted to hold my mate tightly in my arms, but I knew that I had to wait. It would be my turn later in the night.

The woman smiled and looked to her husband who sat next to her. "What should we call him?"

This was my chance! I drifted behind her, invisible to all, and whispered in her ear. "Ciel. His name is Ciel."

The woman smiled and answered her husband. "How about Ciel? It's such a pretty name, don't you think?"

The older man who had not left stared at the lady in surprise. "Young lay, who ever told you of that name."

She stared at the man in surprise. "I do not know. An Angel I guess. It whispered in my ear. Ciel, as in heaven. It's such a beautiful name, is it not?"

The old man sighed and smiled, petting my mate small head lightly. "Yes, and he looks as beautiful as ever."

**SXC**

**12:30am**

My mate was silent in his crib, like every other night. He stayed asleep all night long like a good child and would only wake to his mothers soft voice. That is, until I crawl in the room.

I walked to his crib and twirled a little piece of his soft blue hair with my finger. I called his name softly and like always, his blue eyes would open slowly and he would smile. He gurgled lightly before grabbing my finger tightly in his hands. My mate was the cutest as he reached for my long black hair that always fell on his face. He laughed happily and pulled. It hurt only a second, any second for my love.

"Soon, my little demon, we shall be together. I'll make sure of it."

The child smiled and laughed happily as I kissed his little temple before disappearing in the night. Soon, we would be together.

Now it was your turn to wait,

**My little demon**.

**SXC**

**2:00 am **

The gun shots were fired so quickly it took me a moment for my mind to register it. My demon was going to die!

Men who were enemies of my mate's father infiltrated the home and burned all that they could get their hands on. This was not going to happen to my mate a second time. I am here now and I will protect him. This time, I carefully killed all those who were around and burned out the fire. There was screaming from the south end of the house. I sprinted over there, in my full demon form. My claws attacked the men surrounding a closed room. Their heads fell to the floor and their bodies slumped against the door.

Blood dripped from my muzzle as I chewed on a head of another man who tried to attack me. There was another scream and I blew down the door. A man who had an ax raised high stopped immediately and turned to be. I screamed and the glass in the room shattered. The man dropped the ax and tried to make a run for it but I caught his neck and squeezed till his head practically exploded from the pressure.

The body slumped to the floor and I quickly reverted back to my human form. It would not do well for my mate to see me in such a form. Luckily it was dark, despite the light from the moon.

I calmly strolled over to him, easily hiding my shock to see both his parents dead in front of him, his mothers dead arms still wrapped around his small frame. Tears ran down his beautiful face as he tried to get out of his mothers grasp to run from me.

"It is alright. I will not hurt you."

"Yes you will! You want to kill me! You killed my parents." Ciel began to hiccup as he tried to stop himself from crying in font of the enemy. My mate was so strong.

"I swear upon my life that I did not kill your parents. I am here to help you." Ciel sniffed and retreated from the extended hands. "How can I believe you?"

I smiled widely and pet the soft hair of my mate, loving the soft feeling of his hair over my fingers. "Because my little demon, I love you."

I kissed him on the top of his forehead and he instantly fell unconscious. I lifted his body from the dead corpses at my feet and took him away from the house. I might not have saved him from the death of his parents, but I saved him for having to call upon me and create another unwanted contract.

**SXC**

**11:25 am**

"Sir, is something the matter?" Playing the role of vice president of the Phantomhive Company was much harder then being a butler of the Phantomhive family. You didn't need to sign so many papers and I didn't need to hide my demonic powers from the president. As a butler, my master knew what I was which made the job so much easier, and much more pleasurable.

"Do you know of grandson and his wife and child?" He asked as he rubbed his wrinkled face with his hands. I feigned innocent and answered in the negative.

"Hm, well a month ago my grandson and his wife were murdered in front of my great-grandson. The house was burned down as well. Only my dear grandson was saved, thank god."

I snickered. God had nothing to do with it old man.

"What a shame sir. Is the boy going to live with you for now?"

The old man scoffed and stood up while fixing his tie. "Of course. I wouldn't trust him in the hands of his other family. I don't trust them.'

"But sir, aren't they family as well? And can a man such as yourself care for a boy so young?"

"I have no choice. Though I love my family, they are all spoiled and have no respect for the money and power I earned. I would disown them but I don't have the heart to do so."

I helped him into his coat and handed him his suit case. He thanked me, paused, and looked into his coat pocket. "This is my great-grandson. His name is Ciel."

He handed me the picture and quickly left the office, obviously late for a private meeting. I looked at the picture and smiled.

"You look as cute as always, my little demon."

**SXC**

**10:30am**

My mate is such a strong creature. You could tell, even from this distance, that he wanted to cry. He was clutching the white lily so tightly that you thought it was going to crush in his small delicate hands. He threw the flower over the casket of my boss, his great-grandfather, before they closed the hole forever. My mate shed not a tear.

He stayed as the rest of the pathetic family went back to their cars. The Undertaker, the damn basterd, waved to me before picking up MY mate and carrying him to the car. I followed after them but stayed far away enough to not be recognized by my mate. I waved to him as he got in the car and he waved back a little reluctantly. He turned back to the Undertaker before looking back, but I was gone.

I stood in front of the grave and traced the writing with my fingers, snickering slightly. "It was so easy to gain your trust old man. Now I'll be Ciel's guardian and nothing will be in my way anymore. I will finally have my mate."

A/N: Thank you for the pretty reviews! It's what keeps me going! A little longer chapter in Sebastian's POV. Hope you liked it, please review!


	3. Ciel & Sebastian

"_Young master, if you pull my hair any harder, I fear you'll tear it off." A man, beautiful, with the brightest red eyes I had ever seen, laid himself over my body. He trailed his lips over my right hard nipple, making me gasp. I grasped his hair tightly in my hands and he chuckled darkly. "Young master…"_

"_Gah, shut up…" I moaned as he trailed his lips farther down my chest, licking the inside of my belly button. _

_He spread his cold hands across my body; every inch he touched erupted in pure hells heat. Every piece of skin aching to be touched again. My body tingled with every sinful nip and lick to my skin. He was the demon of my dreams. _

_He dove into my body, erupting my aching body in pleasure. He moaned so softly as he dove deeper, hitting me in the same spot over and over again. He kissed me, hard, demanding, loving. He held my legs up and plunged deeper then ever before, causing my body to rock in pleasure. Such feelings were the devils, but it felt too good to let go. _

_He went faster, his delicious noises louder. I screamed out his name again and again. He drove deeper, growling, and biting down on my shoulder. He was losing control, and I had let him. He would stop, if I ordered him to, but I couldn't. I loved the way he plunged into me, the way he sent me in ecstasy with his soft touches. He was my demon, and I loved it._

_My muscles tensed and everything became white as I screamed out his name. We came together, in perfect harmony, like every other time. It never got boring, it never was the same, it was perfect. _

_I had mumbled something. I don't know exactly what I said. I was still coming down from my high. _

"_What was that, young master?" He grinned as he licked my ear, nipping lightly on my earlobe. _

"_Again…"_

_He kissed me, harder, passionately, lovingly. His tongue rapped itself with mine and searched desperately in my moist cavern. He tasted of the sweetest éclair. His hands ran down my aching body, claiming everything as his. He wrapped his long fingers around my sex and began to pump. _

_This demon was my release, my pleasure, my love. My heart swelled and I screamed once again, his hands and mouth the only thing on my mind. He was my favorite part of everything. I knew without saying, without thinking, that I loved this man, this demon. _

**SXC**

**5:00am**

I woke in a cold sweat, my long hair clinging to my face. Moisture was evident under my silk sheets and pajama pants. I hurriedly climbed out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, a cold shower in mind. For days now, since before the death of my great-grandfather, I've been having very intimate and dirty dreams about a man, my supposed butler. A man, for crying out loud. I never really thought upon my sexuality, seeing as I am only fourteen years old, but I know for a fact I am not gay. I couldn't be…right? 

Right, I am straight and I know it. No dream is going to sway me any differently. Now, if that man was alive…no that was the keyword. Man. I am still a boy, young, and a minor. Even if it was true and I would let the man have me in real life, he would still be older and we would be committing a crime.

My parents must be frowning at me for having such dreams. For such thoughts!

I stood in the cold shower and shuddered. My problem soon disappeared and I quickly changed the temperature. I took a slow shower and tried hard not to think of my dreams. It was gross and disgusting, right?

Oh I don't know. It's acceptable and I'm not a homophobic, but it doesn't feel right. I know it's me the man sleeps with, I know it is me he calls out in fits of ecstasy, but it doesn't feel like me. It feels like he's talking to another me, sleeping with another me. A more mature one, a smarter one, a nicer one. Someone who is me, but is not me at all.

Either way, it is only a dream and only a fool would let it bother him. I should be getting ready, school starts sooner today.

**SXC**

**5:30am**

I smoothed the invisible wrinkles off the front of my jacket before grabbing my book bag off the chair by my desk. The sun had yet to rise fully yet the room was humid from the strength of the morning sun. I placed my school books in the inside of my book bag before throwing it over my shoulder. I opened my door only to stop in surprise as a maid stood before me, a tray of tea and morning breakfast daring to fall from her small hands.

"Oh! Young master, you surprised me. What are you doing up so early in the morning? It is Saturday, is it not?" She was obviously new if she didn't know my morning schedule. And if I was to be asleep, why was my breakfast already prepared and warm? She must not be the smartest woman alive. What was her name again?

"Forgive me, your name escapes me." I gave her a slight apologetic smile.

"Oh don't worry. I am awfully new to this place. My name is Eliza Jones sir."

"Eliza, thank you for bringing my breakfast and morning tea, but I must be off to school soon. I have classes earlier on Saturdays."

I passed by her, making sure not to knock over the almost tipping tray. "Oh but young master, surely you will miss another day? Isn't your great-grandfathers will being read today?"

How could I forget such an important date?

"Oh, your right. Thank you for reminding me Eliza. You can place the tray on my desk, thank you."

Eliza, now that I looked at her, looked very young. She had dull red hair braided behind her with thin black glasses resting at the tip of her tiny nose. Her eyes were of the darkest brown I had ever seen, yet nothing could compare to the man in my dreams. His eyes burned the darkest red I had ever seen. It glowed in the darkness and shined brightly in the moonlight. Gah! I should stop thinking about the man! He's a man in my dreams, nothing more!

**SXC**

**1:05pm**

The lawyer was here, in front of us all, and he was searching for his papers. Preferably my great-grandfathers will. He was a short round man who smelled of cheap cologne and onion bagels. But the man's appearance was of no concern of mine; it was simply the description my stupid cousin Martha whispered a little too loudly.

The man though, obviously did not hear or did well to ignore her. A smart thing to do because she continued to speak poorly of him, either purposely to loud or she simply had to big of a mouth.

When it came to other people, I know everyone has flaws but I always preferred to look at the good things in the person. When it came to my family though, it seemed as if they only had flaws and there was no good thing about them. Then I noticed, the man had heard. He looked down ashamed and wiped his slightly sweating forehead before spreading some papers before him. I decided to be a good person and help the man, if only a little.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice how neat and expensive your suit looked. If you mind me asking, where did you purchase such a neat suit?"

The man smiled slightly and unconsciously fixed his tie. "You flatter me Mr. Phantomhive. This was actually my grandfather's suit. He bought it from an expensive tailor in America."

I smiled slightly, to show that I mean no harm. "What a shame. I wished to purchase something of that quality."

The man chuckled lightly but stopped at the glares of my family and the scoff of my stupid cousin. Yes, she was older, yet she could act like that of an eight year old. Shame really, she was very pretty.

"Now, I have come here to read Albert Phantomhive's will, but I can't start until all who have been stated in the will are present."

My wonderful aunt Bridget practically yelled out, hurting my ears. "Who else could that old man know, other then his family! We should be the only ones getting his stuff, since were family."

"Ma'am," He paused, "You know it's not like that at all. It's his choice on who gets what of his stuff."

She huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine, as long as my family gets his home and business, I don't care about the other useless junk."

Did the woman really think she was going to get my great-grandfathers home? My grandfather was smarter then that…right?

Before I could speak up or reprimand the woman, two men came into the room. One was easily recognizable as the Undertaker, but the other man was…oh shit.

The man was the same one in my dreams!

He wore a very expensive, finely tailored black suit with bright white gloves hiding his obviously white long fingers. His skin was a ghostly pale but held a kind of sinful beauty every woman would die for. His eyes were like the same in my dream, dark, sinister, deep red, yet so beautiful and captivating. His long eye lashes casted a shadow over his eyes, giving him the air of suspicion. He smiled a Cheshire smile as he caught my gaze.

My breath hitched and my heart skipped a beat. He was exactly, the same in size, looks, and the same air. His personality is that of an egotistical demon that knows it looks good, that knows it's smarter, that knows you can't do anything to stop him. He was the same demon in my dream, and like I felt for the demon in my dream, my heart leapt for him.

My face was red, I knew it was, yet I couldn't look away. His eyes were on me, he was smiling at me, and I couldn't do anything but gawk at him. I wanted to call his name, yell at him for appearing before me, but more then anything, I wanted him.

I wanted the demon like it was my right to want something so much.

The only time I was grateful to my lovely aunt Bridget was at this moment. She stood up, crossed her arms over her breasts, and yelled at my demon. I mean the man! She yelled at the man.

"And who do you think you two are? Coming into this office unannounced! How degrading!" Her husband stood up as well, standing dutifully next to his wife. If he wasn't as power hungry and greedy like his wife, I would have high respects for the man. But of course, they were so much alike it was scary.

The Undertaker chuckled darkly before walking around the family and decided to sit in a chair behind me. The man followed suit and sat next to the Undertaker. I made sure not to follow him with my eyes; instead I decided to keep my eyes on my grandfather's will, anything to keep the man off my mind.

My aunt was about to yell for being ignored but the lawyer cut them off with asking them a question. "You are the Undertaker and Sebastian Niles, am I correct?"

The Undertaker chuckled and answered in the positive. The man did not speak yet, thankfully. I don't know how I'd react if I knew he also sounded the same. Probably die. Yeah…I would die.

"Ok then, now that everyone is here, I can get to reading of the will." He took some glasses out of his suit pocket and put them on so he could read the will that was in his hands.

"These are in his words may I remind you." He coughed and began, "My dear family, I hope you are all living well. I know for a fact that only one would be crying if not sworn not to but I must remind you that it is ok, and that if I'm not there physically, I will still always be there. Now, onto the more depressing parts of this meeting. My most prized possession that I had inherited from my dead cousin will now go to my trusted great-grandson when he reaches the age of eighteen. For now, I leave my company into the trusted hands of my Vice President, my great-grandsons new guardian."

The lawyer paused as my aunts, cousins, and uncles began yelling out on how foolish it was. Well, not exactly in those words but I'm sure you understand. I couldn't help but swell up in joy in given the opportunity of taking over my great-grandfathers company, my only dream. The family could have everything else. As long as I still had the home and the company, I would be a happy spoiled child.

After the yelling calmed and the family was seated again, the lawyer went back to reading. "My second most prized possession, is my family home. Years ago my aunt and uncle died a tragic death in the same house and it was quickly burned down to the ground. When my cousin, who survived the tragic accident, took over the family name, he rebuilt it to be exactly the same. Since his death, I had moved into this very house and made sure to take very good care of it. Because this house means so much to me, I can only give it to one person who I know loves it as much as I. I give my home to my great-grandson, Ciel Phantomhive."

There was more uproar but I couldn't listen. I was happy. I got my home and my business, and I was simply happy. I loved my great-grandfather dearly and he had given me the greatest gift anyone could ask for. Having the rights to the family home and the family business was my greatest wish, like I was meant to own them. I was happy, I was spoiled, and I loved it.

**SXC**

**4:10pm**

I was to meet my guardian soon, and at the same time, the vice president of the Phantomhive Company. I was curious, but I had to think about it clearly. It was obviously none of my family members, because if it was they would be gloating all along already. And it was obviously not the Undertaker because my father never truly trusted the man, so much as I know. That left…ah crap.

I shook my head and screamed into my coat sleeve. (It was a little longer in the sleeves so it covered half my hand.) It couldn't be him. Oh god, let it not be him. I'll do anything! Anything if it's not him-

"Ciel Phantomhive?"

**A/N: Let me know what you think ;)**


	4. Sebastian & Ciel

I died.

My soul left my body and up to heaven I flew.

Okay so I'm dramatizing everything but it felt like I literally died. Maybe not to heaven but I died. My heart stopped and my blood ran cold. I couldn't turn around. My ears were pounding and my mind was swirling with different ways to escape my fate. Of course, none came to my attention.

Without turning around, I answered the voice behind me. "Yes, what do you want?"

He chuckled darkly, his voice a soft sinister laugh that sent chills down my spine. It was an evil chuckle, the kind that surrounds you and haunts you. The one that slithers down your spine and into your body, clutching your heart in a tight deadly grip. It hurt, but it was also intoxicating. And the same man who sent that painful chill answered me with a question. What nerve. "Don't you think it's polite to look someone in the eyes when you talk to them?"

What am I to say in this type of situation? Oh, well you seem to literally be the man of my dreams and the center of my X rated sex dreams. Nice to finally meet you in person. Now if you don't mind, let's go somewhere private. …Yeah, I don't think so. One, this man might sound, act, and even look the same, but like the other me in the dream, he could be another him. Oh hell, I'm just confusing things.

With a large intake in breath, I turned around and faced my fears.

I lied, I died once more.

**SXC**

**4:45pm**

"So tell me Ciel-kun, what grade are you in now?" The devil asked as he rested his arm on the window frame, his other hand holding the steering wheel straight. I crossed my arms and glared out the window, making sure I was in no way pouting.

"And why would you need to know that?"

The demon sighed and brushed his long raven strands back from his face, only for them to fall back into place. I watched all this, but reverted my gaze back to the window when his piercing red eyes met mine. "I know you miss your great grandfather but you don't need to be so rude. It hurts you know."

I snickered silently to myself, hoping the demon didn't hear. "I never knew demons could feel."

"Excuse me?"

I waved my hand and glared at him through the reflection of the window. "Nothing, but to answer your question, I'm in tenth grade."

The demon was quiet shocked, "Oh, but aren't you fourteen? You just turned fourteen two months ago right?"

"If you know, why do you ask?" I particularly snapped at him. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not usually this prissy with other people, even if they do annoy me, but this demon somehow had a way to stick a log in my ass. The demon sighed again and I felt my heart skip a beat. His voice was killing me. "Ciel-kun, why do you hate me so much?"

Oh maybe because every night I find you in my dreams either pounding me into the bed or ruining my life. Please, choose which sounds more appropriate for my anger.

Ok, so I'm overreacting and I know that but it's almost the truth. I might not have met the man in real life but he was there in my dreams. And though I loved him in my dreams, I also hated his guts. I never really found out why the other me held a small loathing for the demon.

I guess it wasn't something I found important to try and search my dreams for. They weren't memories so I couldn't do that.

Memories? I can swear on my great-grandfathers grave that when I have those dreams, they do feel like memories, but like the other me in the dream, they didn't feel like my memories. When I tried to go too deep into the dream, it feels like I'm over stepping my boundaries, I'm intruding private area. I wake up with migraines so I simply just stopped. What was the point really. They didn't feel like mine anyways so there was no point in going any deeper. They were just dreams.

Right?

**SXC**

**7:06pm**

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"What's your favorite book?"

"Are we seriously going to play twenty questions?" I snapped angrily as I took a large spoon of soup and slurped it quietly.

The demon snickered as he took a small sip of the soup and cleared his mouth with a large sip of wine. "Well, more like thirty questions but if you want to play twenty questions that's fine with me."

I growled at the man sitting far on the opposite end of the table. "You bastard, why do you have to be such a smartass?"

The man frowned lightly. "Look Ciel, lets stop this right now. I don't know what I have done to get you so angry but I think I have a right to know. From the moment I said hello you've been rude to me and it's unfair."

For a second, I felt like a total dick.

His face looked down and his posture was no longer straight and poised. He stared down at his own wine glass and sighed before slowly raising his beautiful red eyes toward me. His eyes silently pleaded for a answer and I felt my heart skip a beat. I sighed and chugged down my water and glared at the man.

"Look I'm sorry I don't mean it. With the stress at school and with my great-grandfathers sudden death, I've started to ash out on you. I apologize."

Good enough lie. I'm pleased.

I stare at the man to realize he wasn't buying it for a minute. He stares me in the eye, silently demanding a better response. Damn him and his eyes. Damn them to hell…I'm pretty sure he's already gone there and back.

I stand up from my seat and sigh. "I'm sorry. Really I am."

"What's really wrong Ciel? If you have problems at school I can help. I was a tutor once and-"

"Stop! I'm sorry ok! Just stop! Stop ruining my life! First in my dreams now in real life! Just stop!" When I found my parents dead, I never cried as much as I did now. The tears streamed out of me and I could not stop them. No matter how many times I wiped them, no matter how many times I willed it them to stop, they kept flowing. Down they went. I could not stop them.

I yelled something I do not remember and I smacked a hand that tried to rest on my shoulder. Arms draped over my body but I used all the strength I had to push them away. I did not someone's pity; I did not want their false love. I just want to be left alone!

"Shush my little demon, I will not harm you."

I was too angry and to depressed to pay attention to his words. Everything he said was incoherent to me at the moment. Warm arms latched onto me again and forced me against something warm and strong. I tried to pull away, but the warmth of the arms where too hard to resist. I punched the flat chest with my fist before finally giving up and hiding my face in the warmth, letting the tears fall where they must. I cried for I don't know how long before everything suddenly went dark and I could no longer feel myself conscious.

**SXC**

_This dream was different. _

_I'm floating in darkness. _

_There's nothing or anyone around me. _

_I am alone. _

_The darkness was my only company._

_It was warm and comforting. _

_It was very nice…_

_Clack Clack Clack. _

_A familiar noise?_

_Clack Clack Clack._

_It was coming closer. _

_I need to get away._

_Clack Clack Clack._

_What is that?_

_I start to run!_

_Clack Clack Clack._

_It's directly behind me. _

_I need to get away._

_Clack Clack. CLACK._

_I can't move. _

_I can't run! _

_I can't-_

"_Turn around!"_

_I can't help it; I turn._

_That noise, that voice…was me?_

**SXC**

I had never seen my mate react so badly. His tears cut through my heart, and his sobs broke my soul. I grabbed a hold of him and held him tightly. He fought back but I wouldn't let him. He was my love and he was hurting. I tried to shush him with sweet words but he could not hear me. He fought strongly, punching my chest as hard as his small fists could let him. It didn't hurt. As long as it made my mate feel better.

He screamed one last time before slamming his face into my chest and sobbing even more. My heart ached for him and for a moment, I wanted to scream with him. Why did he hurt so much? Why did he keep it in for so long? If only I was there for him from the beginning. If only I didn't wait to find him.

He soon fell unconscious in my arms and his tears and sobs finally stopped. I picked him up gently before walking out the dinning room and up the stairs to his room. I followed his scent up the stairs and to where it was strongest.

I laid him down softly on the top of his bed before slowly taking his coat and pants off. I grabbed a large shirt from his drawer and replaced it on his body. It was more torture then I ever realized. Not to be able to touch his body. Not being able to mark him for myself. It was torture, and I can't do anything about it.

With a small sigh, I threw a blanket over him and scurried out the room, not trusting myself from taking him.

What he said though interested me.

"_Stop! I'm sorry ok! Just stop! Stop ruining my life! First in my dreams now in real life! Just stop!"_

Did that mean he dreamed of me? Oh how I hope so.

**SXC**

"_W-who are you?" _

"_Wrong question, you know who I am."_

"_Fine, what do you want?"_

"_First, who am I?"_

"_You are me and I am you."_

"_Wrong. Who am I?"_

**A/N: Oh yeah, finally! I'm not too happy with this chapter but its slowly coming along~! Thanks for reading, tell me what you think! :D**


	5. Ciel?

Sebastian was a precarious creature in the morning. He didn't enjoy the sudden quiet of the house or the lack of activity the servants of the home were showing. They should be already up, prepared to serve the master of the home and help get him ready in the morning. True, the days have changed and no one serves their masters like they used to, but he was like an old man. He held on to those old ways of when he served under the young lord. Of course, now, he was no servant but a guardian, someone who is allowed to order Ciel if he so wished it.

But Sebastian knew he would never do that. He wasn't that kind of demon.

Sebastian walked into the large kitchen and pulled out different ingredients for a surprise breakfast as an apology. He rolled the sleeves to his dress shirt above his elbow and began to work, Ciel's favorite dessert of all time present in his mind.

But something else was also going through Sebastian's mind. What Ciel shouted last night excited the demon, but he was careful. He could be over thinking everything and Ciel could have simply missed said words. Either way, in the farthest pit of his stomach and soul, Sebastian hoped it meant what he thought it meant.

**SXC**

**7:00am**

Sebastian knocked softly on the door to Ciel's room but was given no answer. Sebastian knocked once again but again, there was no answer. Slightly worried, Sebastian opened the door to find Ciel still sound asleep, a small innocent frown etched on his face. Sebastian slowly placed his long white fingers on his forehead and messaged the frown away till he was finally smiling innocently, the picture of bliss.

With a small smile, Sebastian placed a large plate of cake on the small desk by the window and left to go prepare some hot tea for when Ciel awoke, so he could have the chance to speak with him before Ciel began his day.

When Sebastian returned, Ciel was sitting straight up with the plate of chocolate cake on his lap. A small smudge of the dark fudge rested on his chin, giving Sebastian the need to lick it off. Before he could even think, Ciel coughed for his attention and Sebastian smiled in response. As Sebastian was about to greet Ciel with a good morning, a flicker in Ciel's eyes stopped him.

There was something in them that riled the feeling in his gut and he ached to be near him. The feel in his eyes, the intense gaze, even with no eye patch to hide one from his view, there was something in them. He gazed at him, and suddenly, he knew. He knew from that look that Ciel knew too. He knew everything.

**SXC**

"_What are you talking about? This is one of those dreams that you try to trick me and-"_

"_Shut up, please. I never knew I would be this aggravating in my next life. Look what you do to me. To the Phantomhive name!" _

_Ciel growled, suddenly feeling pissed. "What are you blabbering about? Stop being rude."_

_Ciel shook his head. "Oh lord, what would Sebastian think if he saw us, arguing this way?"_

_Ciel looked confused, "What do you know of Sebastian."_

_Ciel grinned, "Oh, more then you'll ever know. Now, where was I? Oh yes, shut up and listen."_

"_If you say shut up one more time-" Ciel began, only to have Ciel cut him off. "Or you'll what, pathetic image of my future self?" _

_Ciel growled threateningly. "Just tell me what you want and let me be on my way!"_

_Ciel arched a brow. "Aren't you a little bit curious as to why you're seeing me in a dream? Why you're seeing me at all?" _

_Ciel scoffed. "Obviously because of a problem I'm subconsciously trying to figure out. It's all cliché really. Once you tell me what it is you've been trying to get at, you'll disappear and it'll change my life forever." _

_Ciel wore an amused grin on his face. "I see I haven't changed that much, that's good."_

"_Now, time to tell me what's on my mind. I should probably wake up soon so do hurry up." _

_Ciel's grin fell, "Learn patience stupid; don't expect everything to be simply given to you." _

_Ciel jeered, "Don't ridicule me. I know what patience is."_

_Ciel sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine, be sarcastic and stupid. I don't feel the need to tell you now. You can 'wake up' now, if you will."_

_Ciel mocked, "Oh wow, so grown up. You're not going to tell me anything now? Real mature."_

_Ciel growled and threatened to hit Cain with his cane which suddenly materialized in his hand. He held back though. "Go away now; I don't need to hear your mouth."_

_Ciel puffed out his chest and was about to retort when he suddenly noticed the large blue gemstone ring placed securely around Ciel's right thumb. "Where did you get that?"_

_Ciel arched a brow, "Get what?"_

"_The ring," Ciel chocked out, "Where the hell did you get that ring! It was lost! Where did you get it?"_

_Ciel grinned evilly and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the dark gemstone. "Where indeed. It's rightfully mine anyways. I don't think you deserve to take it until you prove yourself."_

"_Excuse me? How would I prove myself?" Ciel strangled out._

_Ciel ginned even wider. "Now you'll just have to wait don't you?"_

_Ciel yelled, "Wait dammit! I demand-"_

_But before Ciel could order anything, Ciel suddenly disappeared and the cane he was threatening Ciel with fell to the floor in front of him. Ciel fought with everything he had not to scream out in frustration. "Why do I have to be so frustrating?"_

_Silence reigned for another minute before his voice rang softy in the back of Ciel's mind. "Please be kind to my demon, he's actually quiet fragile."_

_Darkness suddenly encased him and any thought or strength left him. _

**SXC**

Ciel smiled lovingly at his demon and beckoned him forward knowing he only had a minute. In a state of shock, Sebastian slowly walked over to Ciel and reached carefully for his hand. Sebastian grasped his hand lightly and only when Ciel did not remove it, did he tighten his grip. A small happy sigh left Sebastian's lips as Ciel returned a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh, my little demon, how I've missed you." Sebastian kissed Ciel's palm and smiled his toothy grin. Ciel smiled lightly but his lips did not reach his eyes. Sebastian noticed the act and quickly grabbed the boys face in his hands. "My love, what is wrong?"

Before the boy could reply, his eyes flashed a deep purple before slowly returning to the sharp blue Sebastian knew and love. But something was different in these eyes. Something was missing and Sebastian knew immediately what it was. His love was gone. Ciel blinked his eyes in confusion and sneezed, his hand squeezing Sebastian's in reaction. No, he was wrong. This was still his little demon.

Before Ciel fully woke up, Sebastian removed his hand and picked up the plate of chocolate cake. "Ciel-kun, your breakfast."

**SXC**

**Monday, 7:00 am**

"Hey Ciel, could you help me with my geometry homework?" A small girl in the formal school uniform walked up to me with a small smile on her lips. She was supposed to be in a grade above me but obviously that was not the case.

I turn to her: "I have been gone for awhile. I'm behind. And I don't even know what the homework is."

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Don't try to act dumb on my account. Everyone knows your smarter then the average bear around here."

I sighed and turned from her. "Though I enjoy the flattery, I have classes to get to."

She made a loud grunt from behind me and stomped off somewhere I care not. I never talked to that girl before. I didn't even know her name.

I reached my classes a minute before the bell rang and remembered how much I despised school. My peers, as they are formally addressed as, are currently sitting on their desks, writing on the chalk board, and playing on the teachers computer. Surprised eyes turned towards me and I cursed my burning face. Almost the whole class greeted me but I simply ignored them. Why couldn't I take Sebastian's offer on a tutor?

Speaking of Sebastian, the past weekend was kind of awkward between us. Or maybe just for me. He seemed awfully happy with a whole cake ready in front of me when I awoke after that horrid night. And the day after that as well. Ok, maybe it was just me. But that dream was also weird as well…damn it all. I ignored my raging mind and focused on the teacher as he walked in the class and yelled at everyone.

Oh how I missed school.

**SXC**

**7:30pm**

"You thought you could simply get a deal with them without even asking me first?" Sebastian yelled.

His few co-workers nod their sorry heads and apologized again and again. "Why do you think you can just go behind my back, go behind the company's back, and make a contract with them?"

Either he wasn't yelling loud enough or the boy was too stupid, but a lone man, somewhere in his late twenties, stood in front of the others and tried to explain their reasoning. "With all do respect sir, but the company's not doing the best."

Sebastian grunted. "You don't think I know that? We have been losing sales left and right, and with the president's sudden death, we've lost more then this company even started with! I know what's going on with the company. I do not however, know what is going through your stupid minds! Our enemy! You tried to stick a deal with our enemy! As if we'd ever make a toy for them!"

The man gulped down, frightened enough to wet his pants. Sebastian could tell but he was beyond pissed. They were ruining everything! This deal with their enemy would have seriously hurt the company's record. How critics will turn to them in pity. To seek help from a company who has been an enemy from the moment it arose. Sebastian tried to real in his anger as his personal phone rang.

With terrifying speed, Sebastian took out his phone and yelled out a hello. There was a loud squeak on the other end and a loud apology. "E-e-excuse m-me sir! My name is Marie! I'm the head maid. I w-was wondering when you would come home sir. Ciel is getting quite antsy."

In an utter moment, Sebastian was calm again. The moment the maid spoke Ciel's name, Sebastian realized who he should be more concerned about. How could he abandoned Ciel so thoughtlessly? With a sigh and a thank you, he closed his phone and turned his gaze to his co-workers. They took in a breath as Sebastian slowly and calmly ordered them as he gathered his things. "Call them back and tell them your mistakes. Your last pay check will be sent as soon as possible."

Shocks of horror rang out but Sebastian ignored them all. His lover was waiting for him.

"We're sorry sir, but we were doing it for the company's sake. We just don't make up good ideas anymore. Let's face it, were grownups doing a children's job. What do we know about the kids today?"

Sebastian knew the answer to all their problems.

**SXC**

**8:25pm**

Sebastian all but ran into the house at full speed to find the house almost empty and dark. With his wonderful demon sight and senses, he found Ciel in his study, books upon books scattered all over the tables. With fierce determination, Ciel was writing as quickly as his small beautiful hands could write. Sebastian smiled at the scene as he remembered it looking the same from his memory of his young master. With speed only a demon could muster, Sebastian stood behind the concentrating teen and softly touched his shoulder. "You're working quiet fiercely Ciel-kun. Why don't you take a break?"

Ciel jumped as usual and turned with an angry scowl. "Where the hell were you? And don't scare me like that you jerk!"

He smiled. "I had a very important meeting to attend to. Why, did I scare you?"

Ciel scoffed and turned back to his work. "As if. I could care less. I have homework to do."

Sebastian brushed the rudeness off like dust. He was quiet used to Ciel's rude words, but they still stung a bit. "Actually, I've come to ask a question."

Ciel hummed in answer. Sebastian continued: "If you were in charge of the company now, what would be the first thing you'd do?"

Ciel stopped his work and turned to meet Sebastian's curious eyes with his own. "Why ask me that?"

Sebastian shrugged. With a raised brow, Ciel slowly answered. "I guess the first thing I'd change is the name. Back to what it was originally called, of course."

**SXC**

**A/N: OH EM GEE! I have finally graced you with the next chapter! I am so sorry that it took so long. I promise I'll work harder to get the next one out sooner. School really sucks and I'm hating it. Anyways, please tell me what you think :) **


	6. CIEL!

_Strong arms wrapped around my waist and lips grazed teasingly against the skin of my neck. A sudden moan escaped me and caused the creature touching me to chuckle darkly. Strong, pale hands roamed across my body, leaving blazed flesh in its wake. Pain erupted but for a moment as he plunged into me and sent me into oblivion. Sparks of all color sprang into my vision as my body bent forward, accepting this man fully. _

_Hands gripped my hips and skin met skin repeatedly. I could not hold back the moans that escaped me. This skillful demon knew every spot to touch, to lick, to kiss, everything. Pain was non existent as he continually plunged in me._

"_Young Master, call for me." Hands pulled and pumped my sex and I gasped_

"_Why should I?" I stuttered out, the devils finger gripping slightly tighter. A dark chuckle was my only response before the fingers left and he pulled away._

_I most definitely did not whine. I spun around to him and growled. "What the hell Sebastian!" _

_The demon smiled lovingly and laid me flat on my back, soft silk sheets clung pleasingly on my sweaty skin. He spread my legs and his smirk widened. "Call for me."_

"_F-f you!" I moaned as he trailed his mouth above my greedy appendage. He dared not to touch it and that caused me to groan more. _

"_Please milord?"_

**SXC**

**Monday 16****th****, 7:30am**

I opened the newspaper grudgingly and traced over the bold headlines before searching the less important ones. There was nothing in the newspaper anymore, but I still find it a perfect way to pass the time. The chatter of the people around me was long forgotten and all I could think on was the newspaper in my hands.

The days passed by slowly and boringly since that night Sebastian came home late. I know running a company was hard work and I didn't expect him home a lot, but I will grudgingly admit I felt better knowing he was there. Though I know I hate him with a passion, my heart seems to think otherwise. Which, of course, causes major problems.

A small heading caught my eye, and I instantly smile at reading the small paragraph that followed. Sebastian actually took my word and changed the name back. Though I was depressed it didn't make a bigger uproar, at least it was made public. And not only that, but it was my idea.

To think, he did as I said.

Like a faithful dog.

I got the chills just thinking about it. Oh if only I was the Ciel in my dreams. I would have made Sebastian do such horrible embarrassing things (evil laughter)

Of course, my good mood was always ruined by an unexpected and unwanted human.

Formally known as a classmate. Generally females.

"Hey Ciel, can you help me with my math?"

And just when I was in a good mood.

**SXC**

**3:20 pm**

Class finally ended and my class mates ran out the room all at once, causing more then one or two fights to occur. The offer for a tutor became more and more pleasant but I knew if I ever did get one, it would be Sebastian. The thought of it turned my stomach and images of last nights dream plagued my mind. I cursed at every single moment they replayed and I cursed the demon who caused them.

"_So rude. He only loved us from the beginning. Well…a little after we first met."_

My bag fell to the floor and all the contents inside it flew out and spread like a splatter of blood. I was too focused on the mirror image of myself to bother noticing the mess I made. I sputtered and words I wished to speak were lost.

There, standing before me, was myself.

The other me smiled, well smirked, and twirled his cane around. I forgot mine at home, but that was a fleeting thought.

Finally, after minutes of staring, I finally was able to compose myself. "You! What the hell are you doing here?"

The other me, the one clad in an old gothic 18th century type outfit stared boringly at me. A black eye patch hid his right eye, the only difference between us. A small smirk grazed his lips and he walked slowly towards me. He gripped my shoulder with his cane and he stood before me, our breaths mingling as if one.

"_Don't lie to yourself. Why deny your want for him?"_

"What? What are you talking about?" I hissed, trying to pull away from my mirror self.

"_You want him. You crave his touch. He's yours, so take him. Use every amount of feeling you have for him. I dare you, do it." _He continued to egg on. His smirk widened and for a moment I thought him more of a demon then the bastard Sebastian.

"Get off me. I wouldn't do that with him. That's disgusting!" I yelled in his face, trying to push him off, to no avail.

The other me was beginning to get angry. _"Enough! You stupid stupid child! You want him more then anything! Your body crazes the touch it's used to. How long do you think your restraint can last? I'm tired of hiding everything!" _

That caught me off guard. "Hiding? Hiding what?"

The ghost of me lost all trace of his devil smirk and he took a few steps back. His eyes hardened and he pointed the cane at my face, but far enough away that I couldn't snatch it out of his hands.

"_Be careful. It's only moments before you snap. I won't be able to hide everything." _

The image of me disappeared to fast for me to question or have to think over what he just said. My head hurt and my body suddenly started to ache. I was so tired. All this, my grandfathers death, these dreams, Sebastian, and now I'm freaking seeing things. I think I need help. No, they would just put me away. I had to deal with this on my own.

I groaned out loud and threw a lone chair.

A fleeting thought, where were the teachers?

**SXC**

**7:09 pm**

Sebastian came home in a hurry, only to find his mate wrapped up in a large red blanket on the couch, a now cold cup of half drunken tea on the nightstand in front of him. The T.V. attached to the wall continued to play a colorful boring show and light Ciel's peaceful, sleeping face.

Sebastian's strange cold heart warmed and he chuckled at the adorable sight. He skillfully hoisted the smaller male in his arms and carried him to his bed. He pushed the silk red sheets away and placed Ciel softly on the bed. Ciel purred in content at the sheets around him and curled in a ball, his pillow clutched closely to his face.

Sebastian wanted nothing more then to ravage the male right on the spot. Who knew what Ciel would remember if he did such unforgivable illegal acts to him. He knew he would regret it in the long run so he stayed back and simply pulled the bed sheet over the lithe form and hide him away from the demons sinful gaze.

Before he could make a bad mistake, Sebastian excused himself silently and went to his own chambers.

**SXC**

_This was no dream, this is a memory. I'm certain of it…_

_A child, around the age of nine, ran up to two people. They laughed and joked and seemed so happy. This child…he had blue hair and eyes bright as the sky. His parents were beautiful as well. I felt as if I was treading on unwanted land. A utopia I wasn't aloud to enter. _

_I feared my presence would ruin the image so I turned. _

"_Don't. Look at them, look at the love. Look at what we had." _

"_No. It's not fair. I don't have it. I'm not aloud to." Death gripped me, but I found it was only my other half. I was not surprised to see him._

"_Not me, them. Watch them, hate them. See what we could not have. So much love, so much kindness."_

_I tried to step away, turn, anything to not see it. The mother was so kind, and she held the boy so fondly. She cherished him. She loved him. The father kissed the mother passionately and hugged the boy strongly, never letting go. The family laughed and chased one another. Love. It was sickening and it began to hurt. _

"_We were deprived of such love. Why? What did we do deserve such acts?" I couldn't tell if it was I or my other self that yelled out. But, my heart clenched and anger began to build inside me. How dare they be so happy in my presence? Had they no shame? _

_Blood began to creep around my feet and I tore my eyes away from the family. Blood soaked into my pant legs and rose up. I felt no fear, only anger. I looked back to find only a limitless pool of blood. The happy family gone, and in its wake, metal bars surrounded. _

"_Pull at them. Tear them away. Those bars have no right to restrain you…"_

_I pulled, I hit, I crashed into them, but they did not budge. I screamed out for someone to do something, anything, but was answered with only silence. Something like recognition swam through me, but I ignored its voice and clawed at the bars again. _

"_Ciel."_

"_NO! I need to know!"_

"_Ciel"_

"_Shut up! Leave me alone! I need to know!"_

"_Ciel…"_

"_STOP IT!"_

"_CIEL!"_

**SXC**

**Unknown**

Strong thin fingers gripped my shoulders and for a moment, I felt myself drowning in all that blood. I tore at my throat, gasping without intakes of breath, only to find soft hands restraining my fingers from grasping my neck. Slowly, my breathing became normal and the dark caged in room I was locked in disappeared to show the ceiling of my room.

The familiar twirling fan greeted me. I paused, feeling hands touch my face and head. I turn my eyes to find Sebastian, eyes wide and afraid. Unsure at what to do. I stared at him and all in that moment, I felt I wanted to kiss him.

"_You want him. You crave his touch. He's yours, so take him."_

I gripped his fingers on my face and he gasped. I stared at his eyes, lost in their silent promise of warmth and love. I moved towards him, suddenly cold.

"_You want him. You crave his touch. He's yours, so take him."_

Arms encircled his neck and our faces inched closer. I wanted him. His very presence quickened my heart and denied me the ability to think. This is right. I crave him.

"_He's yours, so take him."_

He was mine, but I was also his.

I inched my face toward him and in that moment I was in true bliss.

I kissed him.

**A/N: I apologize for such a long wait! Not only did I lose track of what I wanted to do with this story, I also had school to worry about. Enough with excuses, please forgive me and review please. I'd love to know what you think : ) **


	7. Not your Ciel

**Unknown**

I don't want to sound poetic, nor do I want to sound like a complete love sick idiot.

But I can't deny the feeling of his lips against mine…

Like velvet. Soft and comforting, but it hid a sinister soul stealing snake that slithered past my lips and made me moan from the erotic feeling. The whispers of sin and lust surrounded me and I wrapped my arms around this demon. My tongue twisted with his and my heart shuddered as he dominated my mouth and traced his tongue any place he could find. His tongue pressed itself against mine before disappearing for a moment.

My breath became rigid and my mind became mush. My heart fluttered as I watched his piercing red eyes search mine. Heat cascaded all over my figure and I hid my embarrassment by instigating another wet kiss. His tongue found mine in an instant and it was another minute of hot passionate battle of dominance. In which I gave in to him almost immediately. His lips became desperate as he covered my mouth fully with his.

This was not like my dreams. This was real, and it was the real me who kissed this demon passionately. It was me who made this demon moan my name slightly against my own tongue. This was all me, here and now.

Demonic pleasuring hands searched my body and heat was left in its wake. Moans of pleasure escaped me as he trailed his lips south, kissing and licking everywhere on my neck. Almost as if he was searching a map, he found the exact spot on my neck that made me gasp and shutter in pleasure. His nips, kisses, and licks marked the spot. A mark was sure to be there tomorrow.

Hands trailed over my chest and hips, almost daring me to allow them further. His fingers trailed up and he pinched my nipples through me shirt. I moaned his name in ecstasy as he repeated the action over and over again. I cocked my head back as he trailed his tongue from the base of my collar bone, up over my Adams apple, and to the lobe of my left ear. He whispered sweet nothings and also of vulgar things that only made the lower part of my body twitch in pleasure and impatience. His movements became desperate and my clothes suddenly were discarded.

Somehow, I regret my next actions, but in the long run, it made me realize something important. All the pieces fell to place and though it cleared almost everything up, it left a huge hole where my heart should have been.

As my shirt was thrown and my pants were being pulled off, reason suddenly came back and I realized what was about to happen. I stopped his hands and pulled away from the sex demon. My body was in a frenzy and my mind was a bit foggy but I had enough reason to understand that I needed to stop before we went too far.

With strength I knew I would never have, he pushed me back against silk sheets. At the moment, I wanted to give in as he towered over me and attacked my naked chest. However, I proved persistent and I mumbled for him to stop. He growled and placed my hands above my head, leaving me perfectly defenseless.

He licked my ear and bit my lobe, causing me to shudder and moan. This was paradise, as well as a toxic drug. This had to be illegal…

He growled again in my ear as he thrust his hips into mine.

Oh god…

Flashes of white and red danced across my eyes and my body went rigid. He thrust his hips against mine again and I believe I faintly screamed. I couldn't let him win though. My body was begging but my mind knew we needed to stop.

This feeling was beyond reason. The feeling of pure ecstasy as he thrust against me again and again was out of this world. My body tingled and cried in pleasure with each thrust.

We had to stop though. This feeling was wonderful and I never wanted it to stop, but it was also wrong and illegal. We needed to stop.

"Se-Seba-Sebastian…gah! S-stop!"

He thrust his hips wildly against mine and growled his pleasure against my ear.

"No. Before he comes back. I need you."

I was confused and for a moment, his ministrations did not affect me at all. Before who comes back? There was no one but me and him. The maids would never think of coming into the room without permission. Did he mean…him?

"W-what are…y-you talking ab-about?" I gasped as hands and hips pressed against where none other then my own have touched before.

"I need you now. You're here, with me, at this moment. I don't want him to come back yet and ruin it. I love you, only you."

Tears welled in my eyes as I realized exactly who he was talking about. He loved the other Ciel, the real one. The one in my dreams…My heart snapped and it took all ounce of my will not to cry at that moment. He didn't love me. He loved the other Ciel. My doppelganger, or twin, or whatever he was. I was him and I stood in Sebastian's way of the real him.

The feelings of lust, love, and passion whisked away as if they were never present. Every ounce of pleasure I felt left and left me with the sense of dread. Tears threatened to spill but I swore I would not cry. Rage replaced love and pain replaced lust. Strength replaced passion and I used every ounce of it to push the vial man off me. I grabbed my discarded shirt and covered my body. Sebastian was quite surprised and looked at me with worry and confusion.

But he didn't care about me. He only had eyes for the other me. The one he wanted to make love to. The one he thought kissed him first. The one who felt love and passion for him in that moment.

Now, I only felt hate. Anger and pain fueled my will and I glared at the demon who crushed my heart with only a couple of words.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?" He fucking asked, also daring to touch me on the cheek. I slapped his hand away before our skin could come in contact.

"Thank you for clearing everything up. You may go now. Get the fuck out."

"My love, I'm confused. Did I-" I cut him off.

"Exactly, I'm not your love. I'm the one you didn't want. The one who ruined everything!"

Surprise and guilt swam through his eyes but his face remained passive. I wanted to claw at his face and burn his eyes out of his sockets.

"But…you kissed me…does that mean you remember?" I wanted to scream. The fucker didn't even apologize!

"Get out!"

He raised a slight brow and chuckled darkly. This behavior would have been normal if I was the other me, but it just irritates me.

"If you remember, then I'm sure you realize you don't control me anymore." I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. I was confused, hurt, and depressed. I didn't understand what he meant by remembered but I didn't want to hear him. I was hurt and in pain. I just didn't want to see or hear him at the moment.

"I don't remember anything you shit head! I don't remember! But I know enough, so just get out! Get the fuck out!"

This time, the fucker reigned surprise very well. "Then…you heard."

"Get out."

"Ciel, I'm-"

"GET OUT!"

Silence reigned and my ears buzzed lightly from the after shock of my yell. He sat there, a pained expression played on his face and for a second, I felt guilty. I realized how stupid that was. This man did not love me. He felt nothing for me. He wanted…him.

"Go…"

Tears began to fall no matter how mush I willed them away. He sat there for a moment before standing up silently and walking away. The doors clicked behind him and I let everything go. All the frustration, all the sadness, everything. I let everything go. All emotions burst forth in tears and screams as I buried my face in my pillow. How I wanted everything to disappear. My feelings, my problems, and most importantly, a certain someone.

I wanted Sebastian to disappear.

I spent the remaining hours of my night screaming and crying in my pillow.

Stupid Sebastian. I hate him…

**SXC**

**Unknown**

I made a huge mistake. My feelings and desires clouded my judgment. The moment his lips touched mind, all my restraints snapped. I could only guess his past self resurfaced and kissed me. It was the most logical explanation for his actions, seeing as the present Ciel didn't enjoy my company that much.

Then I thought he somehow remembered everything. That was foolish. If he remembered, he would have told me, teased me, or something! Anything for me to understand he remembered and wanted to continue where we had left off.

He knew things though. He might not remember everything, but what he said that one night, he knew some things. In his dreams, I was with him, but he obviously does not believe it was him in his past life. Maybe he didn't think it was him at all.

Everything was too new for me. I've never had to deal with past lives and reincarnations of people. Once I gain a soul, I eat every last speck of it. But this was different, because he was my mate. Demons either are born with destined mates, or they create ones. Ciel was, and forever will be, my destined mate. Simply he being human changed everything that was meant to be normal.

With that being said, I never had anyone but Ciel given a chance of reincarnation. I took the souls greedily and never once have I let a piece of them go. This was a new experience for me as much as it must be confusing for Ciel.

With a sigh, I rest my body onto my bed and laid my head against the soft pillow. The feel of his lips against mine was still fresh in my mind and my body still tingled. My lower regions twitched which made me very uncomfortable but I refused to put my hand anywhere near it. Not when my mate was crying in the upstairs master bedroom. Especially with me being the reason why…

I growled lowly as his tears continued all through the night. This was all my fault. An urge of guilt rushed through me and I ran my fingers through my hair. I hurt him so much. God dammed all to hell!

**SXC**

**5:30 am**

I cursed my luck as I tried to hide the obvious large red spot on the side of my neck. I flipped the collar of my shirt as high as possible only for it to show anyways. I cursed loudly from inside the room before placing a band-aid on it. At least I could blame it on an accident or something. I'd pretend it was a scratch of something…

With a tired sigh, I walked briskly out of my room and down the stairs.

"Sir, would you like to eat with your guardian?" A maid asked as I descended the stairs. I took my cane away from her and walked the way to the garage.

"That won't be necessary. I'll be leaving now. I'll grab some breakfast from a fast food place on the way there."

"But sir, do you think that's healthy for you?"

Something greasy, full of sugar, and horribly unhealthy sounded so delicious at the moment. As well as chocolate…I should order some éclairs…

"I'm aware but one splurge here and there is not a problem. Thank you for your concern. Good bye."

I walked out to the garage and was greeted by my family driver. The car door was open and waiting as usual. "Straight to school sir?"

"A trip to Mc. Donald first if you can?"

"Of course."

I didn't see Sebastian all throughout the day. I made sure everything we normally did together was not needed. I ate my breakfast and dinner in my room as well as all activities in my room. I did not want to see him, hear him, or even smell him. I hated him.

**SXC **

Since that night, I made sure to keep myself busy at the office. I only made sure to go home before the early workers came and noticed me still here. It would do no good for people to notice my lack of 'needed' sleep. It was moments like this I was glad I was a demon. There would be no need to force myself to sleep.

I made sure to spend as much time away from the house as I could. I didn't want to see the hate in his eyes and the pain he felt in his heart. I also knew he did not want to see me. From what the maids told me, he ate his meals in his room and never came out unless needed.

What I said could never be taken back. The words I spoke hurt him more then anything that has ever happened to him. Past and present life combined…well I'm sure the death of his parents is pretty hard but to be discarded by your mate…he might not realize I am his mate but the feeling is all the same. The pain I saw in his eyes broke my dead unbeating heart.

I truly felt guilty. That's hard for a demon like me to admit but this was my mate. I could never lie to or for him. I wish for more then anything that he'd at least let me speak to him. Or that he could remember and forgive so we could finally be together again. How I wish I could hold him in my arms again. I was so stupid and I ruined everything.

**SXC**

**8:10 pm, Wednesday**

A month has gone by and not once have I seen hide nor hair of that heart wrenching bastard. I have to say I'm quite proud of myself. We live together, but not once have we crossed paths. Of course, him staying late at the office helps but…never mind!

I still feel horrible, and my heart throbs every time I think about that night. Though the pain I felt finally numbed over and I no longer feel anything. It's kind of scary, but its pleasing to know it doesn't affect as much as it did a month ago.

The only sound in the room was the soft scratch of pencil on paper and the soft breeze of the cool evening air. Every bite of my delicious éclair warmed me from the inside and for a moment I forgot all my problems.

Until someone had to show up…

_"You know, you won't be able to resist him for much longer. He's a demon, they have their ways."_

I did not fall off my chair and on my butt so get that image out of your head. I was just a little surprised. I haven't seen my mirror image hallucination in awhile so it's a little surprising.

"What the hell do you want now?" He chuckled darkly and leaned himself against my bed.

_"Oh nothing really. Just wanted to congratulate you on your heated moment. Also wanted to give you a little advice."_

I turned my back on him. "Get lost. Last time I listened to your advice I got hurt. I'm not going to listen to you for awhile."

His response surprised me. _"Why? What happened?"_

"What do you mean what happened? You were obviously there at my 'heated moment'. You should know exactly what happened. It was about YOU."

_"I was being a memory repressor through most of it. I couldn't release all of them just yet. It would have ruined the moment."_

I turned around confused. What he and Sebastian say throws me in a loop. "Memories? What memories?"

He scoffs, _"Ours of course."_

I shook my head. I was too tired too deal with his riddles. I gave up this time. I'd think about it later because now, I just wanted a long hot shower and a goods nights rest. I think we are going to have a quiz tomorrow…though I couldn't doubt the itch of curiosity.

I grabbed my night clothes and headed for the shower. My mirror image followed and nagged at me for details on that horrid night. The thought of that night made me blush from embarrassment to rage soon after. I still want to gorge his eyes out and beat his face into a wall. I know I should get over it and move on but it's hard. The thought of what he did hurts me over and over again.

As I laid myself down to sleep, I realized my image was still here with me, but surprisingly, he was actually quiet. He laid on the bed with me and draped his arm over my waist. My back was to him and his chest pressed itself against me. His breath tingled the back of my neck and I shuddered. For a moment, I felt safe. I felt as if it was Sebastian who held me from behind. But of course, it was not…

_"Goodnight dear Ciel."_ My image mumbled before slowly disappearing, taking his warmth with him.

"Great," I mumbled as I too fell to oblivion, "I'm seriously going crazy."

**SXC**

**11:05 pm, Wednesday**

"Ah, Sebas-kun~! It's so late and I'm sooooo tired~!" The Undertaker whined as he draped himself over the couch in my office.

"I'm happy for you Undertaker, but there is a problem," I paused, "I think Ciel is remembering…"

He moaned with his face stuck in a pillow. He mumbled: "That isn't good? Maybe everything, especially you Mr. Sebas-kun, will go back to normal."

I resist rolling my eyes. "Don't be foolish. You know how involved the Queen is now. I don't even know if his family is involved in those things still."

"Sebas-kun! You of all people should know Phantomhive is still involved as much as it was the last time you served them. Come now, think!"

"That is the problem," I sighed and ran my finger through my hair. "Ciel is constantly on my mind. I fail to think when his is constantly in my head."

"Oh? Is it because he's remembering? Think he'll hate you?"

"He already hates me, but not fully for that reason…"

Now I had his full attention. He stood from the couch and sat on top of my paper littered desk.

"Did you say something that gave him the wrong idea Sebas-kun?"

How he nailed that nail in the coffin.

"In a way, yes." He chuckled and twirled his long sleeves.

"Well, what did you say to poor Ciel-kun?"

"I'll have to start from the beginning…"

"I have all~ night!" He cheered

"Alright…" With a sigh, I began my tale.

I explained what has happened from the moment I first met the present Ciel to that one guilty night. I explained why I said those things and why I felt so guilty now. I also told him what Ciel does now and why I stay here most of the day. It was easy telling him, and I felt something soft of lift from my shoulders.

At the end of my tale, the Undertaker was deathly silent for a minute and stopped twirling his sleeves. I feared for his reaction, yet I was also curious.

Finally, after five minutes, he spoke: "Sebas-kun, you really fucked things up~!"

**SXC**


End file.
